


Тайна Андрея

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Камчатская родня [3]
Category: Original Work, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Secrets, M/M, Mystery Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прямое продолжение "Камчатской родни" и "Миражей Вольтерры". Андрей больше узнаёт о своём даре и его происхождении, а заодно и о своих предках, заводит новые знакомства и снова переживает за Ленхен...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна Андрея

**Author's Note:**

> категорическое АУ по отношению к романам Райс. Здесь русский юноша Андрей хоть и познакомился с Мариусом Римским, но на Руси. Да так и не превратился в вампира Армана… если кому интересны подробности этой истории - читайте тут: http://osap.diary.ru/p178820767.htm - наш с Нару фик по теме, даже с иллюстрацией!

Андрей только-только успокоился после недавних драматических событий. И тут вдруг этот сон…

Сначала он даже и не осознавал, что такой реальный лес и избы на опушке ему снятся. Все такое родное, знакомое… Хоть и не мог припомнить, бывал ли когда-то в этом месте, но – было здесь нечто, знакомое как будто с детства. Из увиденных когда-то на телеэкране старых фильмов-сказок. И каждую минуту можно было ждать чуда.

И Андрей откуда-то знал – он здесь не случайно. Он шел зачем-то… или к кому-то? Да, кто-то наверняка ждал его здесь, Андрей знал это – и ускорял шаг.

Но вот деревья расступились, дома стали ближе – и Андрей увидел, что кто-то стоит на самой лесной опушке. И ждет его.

Это был совсем молодой парень, одетый как крестьянин на праздник. И что-то в его облике было так знакомо… Русые кудри, задумчивый взгляд огромных карих глаз, а лицо… Ни дать ни взять – ангел с древнерусской иконы. Вернее, был бы им, если бы не мальчишечьи веснушки и улыбчивые, такие земные полукружья в уголках губ.

Андрей никак не мог понять, кого этот парень ему напоминает. А тот заговорил:

– Здравствуй, Андрей, я давно тебя жду!

– Здравствуй, – Андрею даже неловко стало задавать очевидный вопрос, ведь на него смотрели в буквальном смысле как на родного. – А кто ты?

Паренек не удивился, только улыбнулся:

– Да ведь ты меня знаешь.

А может, и правда знает, только забыл? Андрей всмотрелся пристальнее. Точно, он ведь на маму Андрея похож! Но то, как он выглядит, его одежда… Похоже, знакомый Андрею облик существовал не одно столетие назад…

– Вижу, вспомнил, – кивнул паренек, взглянув ему в глаза.

– Кажется, – согласился Андрей. – И как же тебя зовут?

– Андреем.

– Так мы тезки! – и сразу подумалось – случайно ли?

– Да, ведь я твой пращур.

– Пращур… – ох, какой же древностью веяло от этого слова…

– Да. И мы с тобой не только именами схожи.

– Чем же еще?

– Сила у нас общая.

– Сила?

– Можем мы видеть… нечисть, нежить… и не только.

– Так значит… Это правда? А я не верил…

– Большей истины и быть не может. По себе знаю… – при этих словах Андрей слегка погрустнел и прикоснулся к своему поясу.

– Я тоже, конечно, знаю…

– Сила великая – видеть то, что не всякий увидит… – Андрей вздохнул. – И кого увидишь – не угадаешь…

– Кого же ты видел, что так говоришь?

– Упыря-губителя.

У Андрея сердце екнуло – неужели они даже в этом схожи? Хотя ему-то еще повезло…

– И… Что же? Он… напал на тебя?

Пращур отрицательно покачал головой и вздохнул:

– Если бы…

– Но тогда что же…

– Хотел меня сделать таким же, как сам. Столько ночей стоял под окном, улещал… Краснобаи эти нечистые… Кого хочешь покоя лишат…

Андрей вздрогнул:

– Но не улестил же он тебя?

– Нет, не дался я… Ушел он, да только вот не бесследно.

– Не бесследно?

– С тех самых пор много я по Руси странствовал, и не раз бывало – беда близко, а у меня и волос с головы не падает. Ровно ангел Божий крылом прикрыл… – он вдруг усмехнулся. – А может, и не ангел вовсе.

– Неужто охраняет?

– Может, и так. Иногда чудится – рядом он, хоть и лица не кажет… Ну не чудно ли – вурдалак от бед меня спасает?

– Мне не чудно, – Андрей вспомнил собственных «ангелов», камчатскую родню с золотыми глазами.

– Понимаю. Ты ведь моя кровь…

– Да, вот только не знаю, что с этой силой делать.

– Я тоже не знал. Но жизнь – она сама подскажет…

– А тебе подсказала?

– Можно и так сказать.

– И что же?

– Что небесное воинство – оно и вправду есть. И в тяжелые годы приходит на помощь.

– Ты об ангелах? – странно, но почему-то это прозвучало чуточку недоверчиво. – И их видел?

– Даже не только. И не столько… А павших воинов, защитников наших.

– Воинов?

– Да. Тех, что на земле нас защищали и с небес берегут…

– Как здорово, если это и вправду так.

– Так. Время настанет – сам увидишь… – Андрей вдруг встрепенулся, словно услышав что-то. – Пора мне.

– Подожди! – Андрей вдруг понял, что не хочет, чтобы тот ушел. Столько хотелось еще узнать, спросить…

– Увидимся еще, коли захочешь, – улыбнулся в ответ пращур.

Мелодичный голос поплыл, затихая. Русоволосый паренек стал стремительно удаляться, словно Андрей на крыльях уносился от него… От своего сна…

А затем он открыл глаза.

* * *

Неужели же все это приснилось… Ведь было словно наяву… Хотя и было совершенно невероятно. Но кое-что объясняло. И вполне укладывалось в общую картину. В то, о чем говорил Кирилл. Ведь все это и правда тянулось из самой глубины веков… Андрей вдруг улыбнулся – интересно, что бы сказал Кирилл о том, что на Руси в древности тоже встречались довольно странные вампиры, оберегавшие жертву, вместо того, чтобы ее преследовать… Наверно, улыбнулся бы и сказал: как хорошо, что мы такие не одни.

Не одни, повторил про себя Андрей. А ведь действительно… Кого еще видели его предки, кого может увидеть он сам? И… откуда же взялась у его рода такая сила? Может, как раз и стоит поискать ответ в прошлом? Поднять архивы, съездить в родную деревню… А если вдруг это не поможет… Андрей вспомнил прощальные слова русокудрого «ангела» в своем сне. Возможно, найдется и другой способ. Более… чудесный. Андрей в этом не сомневался, и все же, решил начать искать ответы более обычным путем. Для начала покопаться в семейном древе. Где-то же есть не родственные, но пересечения с семьей Кирилла.

С этой мыслью Андрей отправился в архив. Сколько же Калининых… Придется потрудиться, чтобы отыскать для начала собственную фамилию. Андрей даже слегка позавидовал Ленхен, которая целыми днями могла корпеть над книгами. Но вот, кажется, мелькнуло название родной деревни. Так-так… И что же? В его деревне, оказывается, когда-то была записана красивая легенда, и тоже об Андрее. И не о том ли самом, привидевшемся во сне? А очень похоже было. Ведь речь в этой легенде шла как раз о том, о ком рассказывал предок – о нежити, сладкоречивом и упыре в алых одеждах… И о том, как не покорился ему Андрей-красавец. Не добившись своего, исчез нечистый, но память о себе оставил – и не только на словах…

Андрей припомнил странно погрустневшую улыбку, с которой его предок дотронулся до своего пояса. Пояс был красный, бархатный – для крестьянина роскошь невозможная. Так значит, тот самый упырь оставил? На память – а может, и не только? Может, как знак. Для менее сознательной нежити. Недаром же Андрей говорил – кто-то словно оберегает его…

А тот «образ», который странный упырь забрал с собой в память об Андрее – интересно, где он сейчас?

От вопросов да и просто от любопытства голова пошла кругом. Поделиться бы всем этим с камчатской родней!

* * *

А увиделись они вскоре. Благо, вновь настало лето, и Андрея позвали погостить… Как подозревал Андрей, не только из-за уже укоренившейся семейной традиции. Алиса наверняка что-то знала заранее – Андрей убедился в этом сразу же, как только увидел ее в аэропорту вместе с остальными. Встречала его, как всегда, вся семья.

– Ну, как у тебя дела? – Алиса порхнула к нему первой.

– Все хорошо, – улыбнулся в ответ Андрей, обнимая ее. – С Ленхен пока тоже все в порядке, ни на какие странности ее пока больше не тянет вроде бы…

– Это хорошо, – улыбнулся подошедший Эдик.

Андрей пожал ему руку:

– Спасибо еще раз, кстати. Выручил.

Эдик тряхнул головой:

– Да что я! Я только отвлекал, за все остальное папу благодарить надо…

– Не стоит благодарностей, – Кирилл, как всегда, тепло улыбался.

– Ну, папа, тебе же до сих пор приятно вспомнить, какое тогда было лицо у Аро! – Эдик, похоже, вовсю пользовался своим даром.

– Ну да, признаться… Он ведь и сам прекрасно понимает, что ни к чему раскрывать посторонним кое-какие секреты Вольтерры! И, кстати, о секретах, – Кирилл посмотрел на Андрея. – Думаю, они тебя сюда и привели?

– Верно, – Андрей уже не удивлялся такому «всезнанию».

– Так будем раскрывать их вместе! – подмигнул Дима, явно наслаждавшийся царящей радостью встречи.

– Но только после того, как доберемся до дома и ты отдохнешь как следует! – решительно сказала Эмма. – Обед уже ждет.

Андрей рассмеялся. Удивительное чувство, как в детстве – летел за тридевять земель и оказался дома… А до дома добрались быстро – машину вел на этот раз Миша, а Роза бдительно следила за этим процессом.

И только после того, как дорога была закончена, отзвучали вопросы о семье, а Андрей одолел не меньше половины того изобилия, что выставила на стол Эмма, Алиса произнесла:

– Ну, так что же произошло? Признаться, я видела мало конкретного…

– А вот я видел во сне своего далекого предка.

– В самом деле? – оживился Дима. – Интересно…

– И, кажется, это был не просто сон. Он говорил со мной… И все было как наяву.

– А что он сказал? – спросила Алиса.

– Что в свое время избежал обращения.

– Ну, это возможно. У вас ведь и в старые времена эти… – Леша наморщил лоб, – упыри водились, так ведь?

– Да, но… сдается мне, тот упырь, что встретился с моим предком, был не совсем обычным.

И Андрей рассказал о найденной в архивах легенде.

Семейство задумалось – надолго. Наконец, заговорил Кирилл:

– Говоришь, красная одежда?

– Да. И он был из заморских стран.

Кирилл снова ненадолго задумался. Судя по лицу – он явно что-то вспоминал. И даже, кажется, делился этими воспоминаниями с Эдиком, потому что тот вдруг обменялся с отцом быстрым взглядом и сказал:

– А может, ты и прав…

– Что я пропустил? – спросил Андрей.

– Послушай, – начал Кирилл, – опиши, пожалуйста, своего предка поподробнее. Как он выглядел?

– Русоволосый, карие глаза, веснушки, похож на ангела. И на маму мою…

– Кудрявый? – вдруг спросил Кирилл.

Андрей удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Да. А откуда вы…

– Помнишь, я ведь говорил, что когда-то жил в Италии?

– С Вольтури? Да-да, помню…

– Вольтури очень уважают науки и искусства. Как ты понимаешь, это было мне на руку, ведь я так жаждал знаний… И узнал многое. А еще больше увидел. Резиденция Вольтури – просто сокровищница произведений искусства. И, помимо всего прочего, мне однажды довелось увидеть там одну картину… Портрет. Помню, он сразу привлек мое внимание, потому что был непохож ни на одну из картин, увиденных мной ранее. Совершенно другой стиль. Не европейский, скажем… Но портрет притягивал взгляд. Юноша, совсем еще мальчик… Русые кудри, карие глаза… и лицо точно такое, как ты описываешь.

– О, так это, наверно, и есть «образ»…

– Но как он мог оказаться в Италии? – недоуменно спросила Роза. – Или того Андрея навестил кто-то из Вольтури?

– Что-то мне так не кажется… – пробормотала Алиса. – Вряд ли бы кто-то из них так себя повел.

– Да, это не в их правилах, – кивнул Эдик. – Слишком великодушно.

– Но тогда кто же? – нахмурился Миша.

– Красная одежда… – задумчиво произнес Кирилл. – Она навела меня на мысль… В Италии жил один бессмертный, чье пристрастие к красным одеждам практически вошло в поговорку. Мариус Римский.

– Мариус Римский? – повторил Андрей. – А он… не Вольтури?

– Он сам по себе. Впрочем, кое-что общее с Вольтури у него всегда было – тяга к искусству, роскоши… и красоте. Но держался он всегда одиночкой.

– Тяга к красоте? – Андрей вдруг понял, что Кирилл имеет в виду совсем не неодушевленные предметы искусства. Что ж, эту самую тягу легенда вполне подтверждала. – Но мне непонятно… Судя по всему, этот самый «образ» должен был быть Мариусу очень дорог… Так как же он оказался у Вольтури? Неужели Мариус просто его отдал?

– Вот этого никто из нас не знает. Мариус вообще фигура загадочная. Уже много веков его никто не видел. Когда я спросил Аро о том портрете, он сказал, что это подарок. Но кто знает…

– Однако же, как странно, – вдруг произнесла Эмма. – Похоже, ваш род всегда привлекал внимание бессмертных!

– Мой предок говорил, что у нас дар… Видеть то, что не всякий увидит.

– Что ж, – сказал Кирилл. – Ведь бессмертные, а это не только вампиры, чаще всего замечают тех, кто замечает их самих… Чьи глаза видят правду.

– И поэтому ваша семья подружилась с моей?

– Да. К тому же твоя семья смогла не только рассмотреть нас – она смогла принять нас. Поверить в то, что мы отличаемся от других вампиров. И довериться нам, когда они нуждались в помощи.

– По-моему, невозможно не поверить… и не довериться вам, – заметил Андрей.

– Ты очень добр, – Эмма растроганно улыбнулась.

– Это вы очень добры! Если бы все, на кого распространяется этот дар, были такими, как вы…

– Ну, мы исключение, – хмыкнул Миша.

– И все-таки невидимые силы – это не всегда зло, – заметил Кирилл.

– Я догадываюсь. Если бы я мог сам увидеть нечто подобное… Но пока, к сожалению, я даже не знаю толком, как этим даром пользоваться, да и вообще…

– Какова его природа? – продолжил Кирилл.

– Именно так. Не мог же он взяться из ниоткуда!

– Нет, конечно. Кого-то из твоих предков, видимо, когда-то им наделили.

– Но кто и как? Узнать бы…

– Захочешь – и до этого докопаешься.

– И тебе ведь есть у кого спросить, – вдруг сказала Алиса.

– Думаешь, я еще его увижу?

– Уверена. К тому же, он сам тебе это сказал.

– Ну будем ждать.

* * *

Ждать пришлось совсем недолго – всего-то до ночи. До следующего сна. Андрею почудилось – стоило только опустить голову на подушку, закрыть глаза, и он снова очутился в далеком, но таком реальном прошлом… Правда, не на том месте, что в прошлый раз.

Несмотря на темноту, вокруг было людно, шумно. Горели костры, слышались песни и смех. Какой-то праздник. Ну конечно – купальская ночь!

– Здравствуй, Андрей!

А вот и пращур-тезка. Разрумянившийся, веселый – словно только что в хороводе кружился.

– Вот и снова увиделись…

– Здравствуй, предок. Прости, если помешал.

– Помешал? С чего вдруг?

– Праздник ведь.

– Как знать, может, это и на пользу, что праздник… – карие глаза пристально взглянули на Андрея. – Думы покоя не дают, вижу… О чем, скажи?

– О нашей с тобой силе. Хочу узнать, откуда она взялась.

– Я сам того долго не ведал. Потом уразумел: все дело как раз в этом празднике.

Да, Андрей вспомнил – эта ночь считалась особенной, чародейной, колдовской…

– Что, кто-то из наших цветок папоротника нашел? – шутливо спроси он.

– Почти так, с матушкой моей то было. Когда еще в девицах была, пошла однажды к вещунье судьбу свою узнать… А та ей и сказала, что она в купальскую ночь рождена, и оттого в эту ночь любое желанье ее исполнится. Хоть и боязно ей было, а по молодости лет да в такую ночь кто же не решится…

– А что сделать надо было?

– Пойти в полночь в лес, к озеру, сесть на берегу и расчесывать волосы гребнем костяным. Тогда явится Небесная Сестра – у каждой девицы, что в эту ночь родилась, говорят, есть такая. У нее и просить надобно, что заблагорассудится.

– И матушка твоя не испугалась?

– Нет. Моложе меня она тогда была… Смелая! – Андрей улыбнулся. – Пошла, и все так и сбылось, как вещунья говорила. Явилась Небесная Сестра, матушка говорит – и правда лицом на нее точь-в-точь, как сестра, похожа…

– И что же твоя матушка попросила?

– Невидимое видеть.

– Но… почему же она именно этого пожелала?

– Того не ведаю. Но дар тот она не только себе попросила, но и всему роду нашему.

Андрей задумался.

– Странно как-то. Дар она попросила, а сказку говорят о тебе… А она хоть знала о том, что ты видел?

– Мнится мне – догадывалась. Порой смотрела так, словно все ей было ведомо… Только молчала. Мое наваждение – кто бы с ним, кроме меня, совладал?

– Ты ее сын. Потому и справился?

– Видно, так и есть. Хоть и сам тогда о силе этой не знал… А ты знаешь, – Андрей улыбнулся. – Ты уже сейчас меня сильнее.

– Ты так думаешь? Что ж, надеюсь, сила моя пригодится…

– Да ведь уже пригодилась. Как бы иначе мы с тобой разговор вели?

– Ну да. Я имею в виду – для помощи кому пригодится.

– Должна, – серьезно кивнул пращур. – Если придут вдруг времена смутные…

– Да вот и я этого опасаться начинаю…

– Не тревожься. Случится так – у тебя помощники найдутся. И не только люди…

И что-то вдруг заставило Андрея спросить:

– А ты? Ты со мной будешь?

– Попытаюсь. Хотя бы поддержать. Хоть и не воин я, а все же…

– Я думаю, ты в любом случае можешь многое.

– Спасибо на добром слове, – улыбнулся Андрей. – Понадоблюсь – так позови меня снова, как – сам уже ведаешь. А пока прощай. Пора мне.

И снова – как на крыльях, из сна – прямо в явь… И даже странным показалось, что спал, что чувствуешь себя таким отдохнувшим.

* * *

За завтраком Андрей рассказал собравшемуся семейству об увиденном сне.

– О чем же он пытался тебя предупредить? – нахмурилась Алиса.

– Он только сказал, что моя сила пригодится, если… придут времена смутные.

– Вот и я ничего конкретного не вижу.

– Но, это ведь значит, что такого может еще и не случиться, правда? – Эдик вопросительно взглянул на сестру.

Та вздохнула:

– Надеюсь…

– И я надеюсь, – сказал Андрей.

– Во всяком случае, – заметил Кирилл, – теперь ты знаешь, как позвать его. Он ведь так сказал?

– Да. Правда, я ничего такого не делал, просто хотел, чтобы он мне приснился…

– Видимо, этого достаточно.

– Я сам не ожидал, что так будет… И сон опять показался таким реальным! Как будто и не снилось вовсе, а просто я перенесся во времени назад…

– А может, так и было?

– Но… я ведь спал… Разве такое возможно?

– Может быть. Согласись, в обычном сне трудно вести такой осознанный разговор, – заметила Алиса.

– Может, вы и правы… – пробормотал Андрей.

– Возможно, это тоже часть дара, – сказала Эмма. – Но лично мне кажется, что с этим вопросом можно немного подождать… И прояснить кое-что другое.

– Что, мама? – Эдик внимательно посмотрел на нее. – Ну да, конечно… Небесная Сестра. Надо бы порыться в книгах, может, что-то и найдем. Если, конечно, об этом пишут.

– Но где такие книги найти? – спросил Андрей. – Сейчас они, наверное, не в каждой библиотеке есть, и то в закрытом доступе…

Семейство вдруг начало переглядываться со странными улыбками. Кажется, что-то знали. Кирилл произнес:

– Я всегда говорил, нужно хорошенько ознакомиться с нравами и обычаями тех мест, где собираешься жить. И с суевериями тоже. Хотя бы в целях безопасности.

– О чем это вы? – спросил Андрей.

Кирилл встал из-за стола и протянул Андрею руку:

– Пойдем-ка со мной…

* * *

Андрей не понимал, как такое возможно: еще в первый год, как побывал здесь, облазил весь дом вдоль и поперек, но почему-то ни разу не поднимался на самый верхний этаж… И вот теперь стоял на пороге самой «секретной» здешней комнаты, а Кирилл смотрел на него с такой улыбкой, что можно было не сомневаться – это его владения.

– Вот это да… У вас тут целая библиотека!

– Набралось с годами. Еще когда мы впервые приехали в Россию, я по возможности собирал все, что мог достать. Когда уезжали – оставляли особо редкие книги на хранение нашим давним друзьям на Аляске, в Денали. А сейчас вот снова привезли сюда… Может, ты что-то и найдешь здесь. Я помогу.

У Андрея разбежались глаза. Большая часть книг, как он подозревал, и в закрытых фондах столичных библиотек не отыскалась бы! И вообще существовала в единственном экземпляре. Знала бы о таком месте Ленхен… Хотя, может, и к лучшему, что она не знает. Что её не приглашали и что она вообще занята…

Андрей взялся за дело. Хоть и кипел энтузиазмом, работалось медленнее, чем хотелось бы – страницы этих книг даже переворачивать надо было с большой осторожностью, а чтобы понять написанное, иногда приходилось действительно прибегать к помощи Кирилла. Сколько же всего открывалось… О многом он и понятия не имел! Не сохранились такие легенды больше нигде.

– И вы… все это читали? – с восторгом спрашивал Андрей у Кирилла.

– Конечно.

– И… все помните?

– Скажем так, в нужный момент освежу в памяти.

– Ничего ж себе… Значит, вы помните, что где-то здесь должно быть то, что нам нужно?

– Да!

Это здорово подогрело энтузиазм. Андрей и не заметил, как промелькнул день. К реальности из мира старых преданий вернулся лишь после второго напоминания Эммы о том, что уже вечер и пора бы поужинать…

* * *

В этот день Андрей не нашел того, что искал, но это его не охладило. Время было. И хватало его в том числе и на то, чтобы, как раньше, прогуляться по лесу в компании Эдика. Болтать, любоваться тем, как он по-мальчишески увлеченно демонстрирует свою нечеловеческую скорость и ловкость… А заодно и присматриваться ко всему вокруг внимательнее прежнего, гадая про себя, не таит ли лесная глубина кого-то еще из тех, кого мог бы увидеть только он. Мало ли! Ведь еще в самый первый свой приезд почувствовал здесь что-то необычное. Знать бы только, как увидеть. Никогда еще ведь не пытался сделать это специально, намеренно…

– Ты не нервничай, – вдруг послышался голос, и Андрей с легким удивлением понял, что Эдик наблюдает за ним, примостившись на ветке ближайшего дерева.

– Прости, что?

– Не нервничай. Так ничего не увидишь. Просто успокойся и смотри внимательнее…

– А что? Здесь есть, например, оборотни?

– Ну, оборотни – едва ли. Мы бы почувствовали. К тому же, Кайус Вольтури еще в древние времена истребил почти всех оборотней в Европе.

– А кто тогда?

– Думаю, ты должен догадываться… После того, что вчера прочел! – улыбнулся Эдик.

Да, если вспомнить прочитанные накануне легенды – жителей, невидимых людским глазам, в лесу предостаточно. Те же лешие, к примеру. Правда, Андрей не был уверен, что готов его увидеть, но… Но как-то начинать ведь надо!

Андрей вдохнул поглубже, успокаиваясь, чутко вслушиваясь в звуки леса… На секунду ему показалось, что он словно растворяется в этом зеленом царстве, становится его частью. Настолько, что не надо делать над собой усилий, не надо звать, не надо пытаться увидеть – все и без того как на ладони, только открой глаза…

И он открыл.

И почти сразу просто им не поверил. На ветке дерева, почти вплотную к Эдику, неспешно раскачивалась полупрозрачная, почти бесплотная красавица с длинными зелеными волосами. Улыбалась мечтательно, поглядывала на Эдика огромными влажными глазами, иногда тянулась дотронуться до него невесомой рукой – и каждый раз это касание оборачивалось то ветерком во взъерошенных рыжих волосах, то солнечным зайчиком, скользнувшим по бледной щеке.

«Берегиня», – всплыло в памяти Андрея недавно узнанное слово. Он залюбовался, боясь спугнуть. Она ведь охраняла этот мир.

И тут зеленые глаза берегини обратились на него.

Андрей и вовсе застыл, не решаясь даже шевельнуться. Она его видит. И знает, что он видит ее… Что-то из этого будет?

Вдруг берегиня улыбнулась ему. Совсем недавно он мог бы принять эту улыбку всего лишь за игру солнечного луча в зеленой листве. Но сейчас… Даже дыхание перехватило.

Эдик сидел, не шевелясь, точно догадывался о происходящем.

Это было как общение с самым главным. С корнями. И почти физически чувствовалось, как наполняешься какой-то новой силой… Которая потом обязательно сослужит службу.

Берегиня снова улыбнулась, подняла руку, прощаясь – и исчезла, словно растворившись в зеленом шепоте ветвей…

Андрей вздохнул, с трудом приходя в себя. Эдик неслышно спрыгнул на землю, подошел, дотронулся до руки:

– Ты… видел?

– Да… – Андрей улыбнулся, припомнив, что Эдик берегине явно нравился.

– Я уже не в первый раз.

– А ты… Ты нравишься ей, знаешь…

– Знаю. Она верит, что мы добрые…

– И она права. Вас все здесь принимает и любит, чувствуешь ведь?

Эдик улыбнулся – смущенно и как-то мечтательно:

– Хотел бы я остаться тут навсегда.

– Что же мешает?

– Мы же всегда переезжаем.

– Но ведь… Здесь можно задержаться и дольше. К тому же… Из дома тоже иногда приходится уезжать, но туда всегда возвращаешься.

– Спасибо, я подумаю над этим…

Эдик благодарно улыбнулся.

Домой возвращались не спеша, каждый думал о своем – благо, было о чем…

* * *

Когда вернулись – первым, кажется, встрепенулся Дима.

– Что случилось? Ты… – он как будто замялся, в нерешительности глядя на Андрея. И тот понял – его эмоции явно ставят Диму в тупик. Неудивительно, сам с ними еще не разобрался.

– Я видел нечто потрясающее. Не страшное, не волнуйся.

– И… – Дима помедлил, но все-таки решился продолжить, – что же это?

– Берегиня.

– Я рассказывал о них, помнишь? – добавил Эдик.

– Такие милые зеленые девушки?

– Зеленоволосые, – поправил Андрей. – Да, они. Вот как раз такую я и увидел.

– И какая она?

– Воздушная. Прекрасная. А еще… – Андрей замялся. – Она как будто живое дыхание всего вокруг. Всей этой земли…

– Вот это да…

– Как будто к корням прикоснулся.

– Думаю, так и есть, – заметила подошедшая Алиса. – Ты продвигаешься вперед!

– И даже страшно думать, какие вершины мне откроются.

– Своих сил не надо бояться. Надо знать их и управлять ими, вот и все, – сказал Дима.

– Я стараюсь. Да и ты помогаешь…

– Ну, совсем немного… – Дима слегка смутился. Андрей чувствовал стремящуюся к нему волну умиротворения и покоя. И высказался:

– Какие вы все замечательные!

– Тогда – и ты тоже! – улыбнулась Алиса. – Ты ведь один из нас…

Андрей смущенно улыбнулся:

– Что тут скажешь, с семьей мне повезло!

Дополнительное доказательство этого подоспело немедленно – в виде весьма сытного обеда.

Управившись с ним, Андрей решил продолжить поиски таинственной легенды. Правда, Кирилла сейчас не было дома – похоже срочный вызов… Но Андрею почему-то казалось – сегодня он даже один сможет найти то, что нужно.

* * *

Зайдя в библиотеку, он увидел, что вчерашний бедлам, который они вдвоем учинили в пылу поисков, исчез, но просмотренные накануне книги заботливо отложены в сторону. Можно было продолжать.

Скоро Андрей снова оказался в безбрежном море старых легенд, поверий и преданий. Перелистывал страницы с трепетом – вдруг вот сейчас то самое… Но первая на сегодня книга успеха не принесла. Захлопнув ее, Андрей потянулся положить ее в стопку просмотренных и неосторожно задел книжную пирамиду рукой. Несколько книг сверху упали на пол.

Андрей покачал головой, ругая свою неловкость – разве с такими редкостями можно так обращаться?

Наклонился, стал подбирать книги. Вот над этой вчера чуть не два часа просидел… А эта… Странно, такой книги Андрей вчера вроде и не листал… Или память подводит, вчера ведь столько переворошил? Но все же… Может, перелистать снова, просто на всякий случай? Тем более, книга вроде не такая огромная, как остальные… Взял, открыл – и уже на третьей странице сердце екнуло.

«Вот пришла девица-красавица в полночь к озеру, села на старый пень над обрывом, волосы расчесывает. И явилась в небе красавица, похожая на нее.

– Чего тебе надобно, земная сестрица? Жениха разудалого? Перстенек золотой?

– Хочу побывать у тебя в гостях.

– Изволь. Желанье твое исполнится. Но только помни: ты будешь гостить у меня лишь до восхода солнечного, не то вся твоя судьба переменится. Согласна?..»

У Андрея перехватило дыхание – вот она, та самая легенда! Небесная сестра… Но что это значит – «вся судьба переменится»?

Стал читать дальше – о том, как отправилась девица в гости к небесной сестре в дивное, несказанной красоты место. Как залюбовалась тамошними красотами, и звала ее в обратный путь Небесная сестра и раз, и другой, и третий… А потом…

– Андрей?

Дверь распахнулась с громким стуком, и Андрей от неожиданности чуть снова не уронил книгу.

– А… Здравствуйте, Кирилл. Что-то случилось?

– Нет, все в порядке. Просто решил помочь тебе снова и…

Но Андрей видел – Кирилл явно нервничает. И смотрит на книгу в его руках.

– Все отлично, я уже нашел ее! – улыбнулся Андрей.

– Хорошо.

Кирилл сел на стул рядом с Андреем. Взглянув в его глаза, Андрей решительно отложил книгу.

– Скажите все же, что случилось? Вы чем-то расстроены, я вижу! У вас… на работе неприятности?

– Нет, с работой все в порядке…

– Тогда что же?

– Просто немного стыдно, что тебе пришлось сегодня искать одному… Ты, наверное, так устал…

– Да нет же, я ее нашел почти сразу! Даже странно, может я ее и вчера просматривал… Не могу вспомнить… Как же пропустил?

– Нет, ты не пропустил. Это, наверное, я книги перепутал. Моя вина.

– Не извиняйтесь, нашлось же!

– Отдохнешь?

– Конечно, только вот дочитаю…

Кирилл на секунду отвел глаза:

– Андрей…

– Что?

– Прости меня.

– За что? – удивился Андрей.

– Я не перепутал книги. Я специально положил ее сюда.

– Что?! – Андрей в изумлении посмотрел на Кирилла. – Но… но зачем?

– Я нашел книгу этой ночью. Перечитал легенду и… Понял кое-что… Я не знал, как ты к этому отнесешься. Решил, надо подождать немного, но… – Кирилл развел руками. – Первый раз попытался поступить нечестно, и то не вышло. Прости.

Андрей в изумлении посмотрел на него:

– Да что вы такое поняли?

Кирилл кивнул на книгу:

– Прочти до конца.

Андрей снова всмотрелся в старые страницы.

«– Ты сама изменила свою судьбу! Солнце на земле только что взошло. Теперь все это – твое. Ты стала Небесной сестрой. И будешь ею до той поры, пока другая девица не явится тебе на смену. Я же отправляюсь на милую землю. Прощай.

Но прежде чем Небесная сестра сокрылась из глаз, успела спросить ее девица:

– А кем станешь ты теперь на земле?

И та отвечала:

– Вещуньей».

– Вещуньей… – повторил Андрей, пытаясь собрать разрозненные мысли.

Это должно было иметь отношение к его семье. Или нет? Вещунья. Знающая то, что неведомо и… видящая то, что невидимо? Мать Андрея? Но ведь тогда получается, что она… Ох, голова идет кругом… А он – наследник всего этого?..

Андрей поднял голову и посмотрел на Кирилла. Теперь он понимал, почему тот хотел спрятать от него книгу. Слишком много все это значило.

Ответом был понимающий взгляд золотистых глаз.

– Прости, – тихо повторил Кирилл.

– Ничего. Я понимаю… Мне еще нужно все это осмыслить. Ведь получается, что моя семья… То есть… Может быть, я – не человек?

– Больше чем человек.

– И я могу видеть… небесные силы, потому что…

– Твоя родоначальница оттуда.

– А то, что на земле?

– Знаешь, как говорят – с небес видно лучше.

– Какая ответственность…

– Да, как и всякая сила. Но ты справишься. Надо просто принять это.

– Я буду стараться. И… спасибо вам за все. Если бы не вы, мне бы никогда с этим не разобраться.

– Своим надо обязательно помогать.

Своим. Семье… Мысли Андрея снова устремились к дальнему предку. Интересно, а знал ли он правду о том, кто вернулся из леса после той купальской ночи? И вообще, заметил ли кто-нибудь обмен? Конечно, могли заметить, что обычная девушка вдруг стала вещуньей… Но догадывался ли кто-то, что и девушка-то другая? Отец Андрея, кажется, познакомился с ней уже после подмены. И не отпугнула его вещунья, а может, влюбился без памяти… И ведь даже спрашивать о таком неловко – вдруг Андрей ничего не знал? Только растревожишь зря… А узнать хочется.

* * *

Видимо, хотелось слишком сильно, а может, Андрей там, в прошлом, почувствовал мысли потомка о нем – только ночью снова явился во сне. На этот раз – в родном доме, в избе, где все было настолько настоящим, что потому-то и верилось с трудом, что настоящее…

Андрей сидел на лавке, смотрел серьезно и понимающе. Спросил:

– Что с тобой? Тревожит что-то? Ты поведай, не бойся…

Нет, напрямую сказать нельзя, просто не решится…

– Хочу… Знать кое-что. А лучше, увидеть… Вот только не знаю, как. Давно это было…

Пращур взглянул внимательно. Карие глаза вдруг слегка затуманились. Вздохнул, прошептал чуть слышно:

– Далеко, да. Далеко… – и вздохнул снова, а рука скользнула на красный бархатный пояс.

– Ты о чем это?

Предок немного помолчал. Наконец тряхнул русыми кудрями:

– Ладно. Никому я о том не сказывал, в тайне сохранял… А тебе скажу. Может, на пользу будет…

– Что скажешь?

– Про упыря красноодетого, как он меня сна ночами лишал, знаешь, поди… Занедужил я с того – про то, верно, тоже знаешь…

Андрей только кивнул.

– Лихоманка меня одолела, сам того не ведаю, сколько дней без памяти лежал. Без памяти… – повторил пращур, странно усмехаясь, – да видно, не совсем…

– Что?

– Сон я видел… Странный, небывалый… Словно улестил меня тот упырь, за собой увел… Так далеко, что и сказать не сумею…

– Куда увел?

– В земли свои заморские. Домой к себе.

– На кладбище, что ли? – вырвалось у Андрея.

В ответ вдруг послышался смех:

– Зачем на кладбище? Да, правду сказать, я тоже так думал, где ж еще упырю-то обитать? А только все по-другому вышло… Виделось мне, что не обманул он меня ни словом…

– Это как?

– Хоромы у него роскошные, богатые, полная чаша. Такой красоты и в сказках не бывает. И сколько уж времени прошло, а я забыть не могу. Все помню. Все там видел, как наяву, все рукой тронуть мог… И с ним… говорил, как вот с тобой.

– Так это же сон был?

– Сон-то сон, да только яви слаще. И будто проснуться захочу порой, а он посмотрит глазами синими, улыбнется: «Куда, ангел, спешишь? Иль плохо тебе со мною?»

– Но ты ведь ушел все-таки?

– Ушел, – отозвался Андрей, и снова вздохнул. – Сам дивлюсь, как обратной дороги не забыл… И только когда глаза открыл, понял, что сон видел, хоть и непростой…

– Непростой?

– Все-таки слишком настоящий. Будто и не сон вовсе. Будто… душа моя за ним следом полетела, а потом назад вернулась. И все ведь помню, все… И все, что видел там, и его, и речи его – все до слова!

– Но как же так может быть?

– А как ты со мной беседу ведешь сейчас? – карие глаза блеснули.

– То есть ты… или мы… Для нас сны – как вторая жизнь?

– Видно, во сне мы душой переноситься можем… куда угодно. Если захотим сильно.

– Не всем дано. Но… нам дано, видимо.

– И я о том… Может, у тебя так получится попасть куда надо и узнать, что желаешь.

– Что ж… попробую.

– Да пребудет с тобой благословение небес.

Пращур наклонил голову, прощаясь, но мимолетный взгляд заставил Андрея подумать – догадывается он, что хочет разузнать его потомок…

С этой мыслью Андрей и пробудился.

* * *

Семейство, которому он поведал очередной сон, как и следовало ожидать, изумилось.

– Все новые и новые возможности открываются!

У Эдика и Алисы восторженно блестели глаза, Миша, хлопнув по плечу, заметил:

– Гляди, скоро взлетишь в небо без крыльев и отправишься мир спасать!

А Кирилл, со странной улыбкой покачав головой, чуть слышно прошептал:

– Ах, Мариус, Мариус…

Андрей, однако, услышал:

– А что Мариус?

– Наследил в судьбе. Видно, крепко ему «русский ангел» в душу запал…

– Но ведь это… даже на пользу пошло, верно?

– Да. Но всего удивительнее то, что твой предок не забыл, кто он… и нашел дорогу назад. Смотри, – он пристально взглянул на Андрея, – будь осторожнее. Не заблудись. И себя не потеряй.

– Я постараюсь.

Про себя подумал – постараться, похоже, и впрямь придется… Раз в такие дали может затянуть. И главное – ведь не знаешь, как, наверное, этого никто не подскажет, придется интуитивно… И надеяться на свою силу, что она-то не подведет. Особенно если рядом появится какая-нибудь… темная тварь. Увидеть-то он ее увидит, а вот справится ли – это еще вопрос…

Но нет, Эдик прав – не надо бояться, иначе ничего не выйдет. Предок и тот считает, что Андрей уже сейчас сильнее, чем он был когда-то, что же перед ним позориться?

Надо успокоиться и твердо решить, кого именно хочешь увидеть и что узнать. А когда настанет ночь…

– Все будет хорошо, – шепнул Кирилл перед тем, как Андрей отправился спать.

И Андрей поверил.

* * *

И вот новый сон… Вначале вообще ничего не было, только темнота, но потом словно что-то потянуло вперед с невероятной скоростью, и темнота обернулась звездным небом – сначала близким, а потом чуть дальше, словно Андрей летел и теперь опустился на землю… Где же это он? Огляделся по сторонам. Деревья невдалеке… Снова лесная опушка? И, похоже, он на ней не один… Только пока не узнал собеседника.

– Знала, что ты придешь…

Вернее… собеседницу? Впрочем, Андрей уже понял, кто перед ним. Небесная Сестра. Вещунья. Мать Андрея-пращура.

– Здравствуй… Ты ждала меня?

– Да, уже очень давно. Сынок мой раньше тебя нашел…

– Ты и это знаешь?

– Конечно. Предвидела, что так будет.

– Для меня большая честь тебя увидеть!

Даже в темноте было видно, что она улыбнулась.

– И ведь не только за этим ты так далеко зашел, верно?

– Да, так и есть…

– Ну что ж, спроси, что хотел.

– Кем я стану? Каково мое предназначение?

– Удел свой ты уже выбрал. Ты воин. Защитник земли своей от врагов – видимых и невидимых.

– И невидимых тоже?

– В первую очередь. Хотя, возможно, не сразу…

– А видимые?

– И они найдутся, поверь. Ты ведь в любом случае на ратной службе…

– А про Ленхен, жену мою? Что скажешь?

– Любишь ты ее… Но будь поосторожнее – вас разные силы к себе влекут.

– А я могу… удержать, изменить что-то?

– Непросто это. Она на свою дорогу уже ступила, не удержишь – либо за ней пойдешь, либо навсегда ее потеряешь…

– Но… можно же?

– Тебе можно и рискнуть. Но опасно.

– Это неважно… Только… как это сделать?

– Как сердце подскажет. Ты только в нем не сомневайся. И слушай.

– Я попробую.

Андрей помедлил, раздумывая, стоит ли все же спрашивать о ней самой… И она опять почувствовала его нерешительность.

– Что еще у тебя на сердце?

– Я знаю… откуда ты.

– Вот как… И об этом догадался?

– А еще кто-то, кроме меня… знает?

– Мои… названые родственники.

– И… что же они?..

– Удивляются и гордятся.

– И… – Андрей снова запнулся.

– Ты хотел сказать – не жалеют ли?

– Да.

– Не стоит. Хоть и нелегок твой путь. И тебя ведь больше другое волнует – наследство, что тебе от меня досталось…

– Так и есть.

– А разве сам не видишь, что уже научился с ним управляться? Посмотри, где ты, и с кем разговор ведешь… Сомневаться тебе не в чем больше. Просто или вперед.

– Спасибо!

Андрей и впрямь почувствовал себя другим. Уверенным, сильным… По-особенному сильным. Словно вдруг выросли крылья, и преград уже нет… И понимаешь, кто ты… И все ответы найдены, есть только спокойное осознание своей силы. И цель тоже есть. Теперь остается лишь идти к ней. И оберегать Ленхен. Если понадобится – даже от нее самой. И любой ценой.

– Я смогу, – сказал он вслух. Так же, как сможет вернуться назад в настоящее из прошлого-сна.

– Тебе пора, – прошептала бывшая Небесная Сестра. – Не забывай меня.

– Никогда не забуду.

И сон закончился. Путь обратно был так короток, что Андрей его даже не запомнил…

* * *

Открыв глаза, Андрей увидел у своей постели Эдика.

– Доброе утро, братишка. Что такое?

– Ничего, просто папа просил… – Эдик запнулся.

– Проверить, вернулся ли я?

Эдик кивнул.

– Ну, как видишь, со мной все хорошо.

Эдик вздохнул с облегчением:

– Мы волновались…

– Спасибо вам за это.

– За что, – улыбнулся Эдик, – за волнение?

– За то, что вы рядом.

– И всегда будем где-то поблизости. Да и не только мы.

Андрей знал – так и будет. Рядом с ним всегда будет вся его семья. Начиная с небесной вещуньи и ее сына, русокудрого ангела с карими глазами, смутившими даже холодное сердце бессмертного. И как же вдохновляла такая поддержка! С ней действительно можно было решиться сделать все, что угодно, даже невозможное.

* * *

А дома ждала Ленхен. Не то чтобы она скучала, но жалела, что ее не взяли к новым знаниям. А что они должны быть, она и не сомневалась. Цепкий взгляд не отрывался от лица Андрея. Ленхен видела, что муж изменился. Стал как-то спокойнее, увереннее… Но не только. А как будто… Поднялся выше смертных, ниже богов. И не понять, то ли радоваться этому, то ли локти кусать от досады, что желанная тайна так близко, а ты – в полном неведении!

Может, расспросить осторожненько?

– Андрей, – начала она. – Как съездил?

– Отлично. Там просто замечательно.

– Почему меня с собой не взял?

– Ты же знаешь, как далеко туда ехать… И потом, надо было решить, кое-какие семейные дела.

– Я думала, что тоже стала частью семьи, – заметила Ленхен.

– Но ты ведь все равно больше любишь свою работу.

– Тебя это расстраивает? Вот и была бы прекрасная возможность исправиться… Обещай, что непременно познакомишь меня с родней!

– Обязательно…

В душе Андрей порадовался тому, что Ленхен не стала уточнять сроки. С Кириллом и его семьей ей точно лучше не встречаться… Андрей что-нибудь придумает. Позже.

Ленхен заговорила снова:

– А сейчас… как у них дела?

– Да все по-старому. Жизнь на природе без потрясений и перемен.

– А не скучно?

– Что ты, нисколько! С такой родней не заскучаешь.

– Чем же вы там таким занимаетесь?

– Ну, там дела всегда найдутся…

– А все же?

– Охота, уход за лесом…

– Они лесники, что ли?

– Ну, не совсем, но когда лес вокруг…

– То они в него вживаются. Понятно.

Ленхен пристально смотрела на него, словно ожидала продолжения. Андрей чувствовал то, но говорить не спешил.

– Ну, а что ты еще делал?

– Скучал по тебе, – явно пора было действовать не словом, а делом. К тому же, и правда…

Кажется, отвлек. По крайней мере, на время. Хотя, зная Ленхен, страсть для нее вторична. И надо всерьез подумать, что говорить ей… особенно, учитывая предупреждение родоначальницы.

Даже малую часть правды открывать опасно. Да еще, к тому же, надо попытаться выяснить правду о ней самой… Чтобы понять, что делать, как уберечь… Ну, Вольтури с ней ничего не сделали… А вот что может сделать она сама? А если без него поедет? Или позвонит? Что же теперь, глаз с нее не спускать? Было бы, конечно, неплохо. Только вот как ухитриться?

И подумалось: а вдруг помогут способности? Если бы только удалось «настроиться» на Ленхен… Хотя должна же любовь помочь! И снова, как тогда, в лесу – приказал себе не волноваться и думать лишь о том, что нужно сделать. Просто освободить свои способности… И тогда почувствовал супругу. Так, как никогда не чувствовал до этого. Будто и правда – свою половинку. Каждое ощущение тела, каждый всплеск эмоций – как свое…

И что же она сейчас чувствовала?

Неудержимое любопытство. Зависть. Обиду, что от нее скрывают что-то важное. И жажду этого самого важного. Желание быть особенной. Один раз уже не получилось…

Она ничего не забыла, понял Андрей. Да и как такое забыть… Она все еще надеялась. На то, что сможет стать выше обычных людей. И показать всем, на что она способна. А способна она уже и сейчас была на многое. На большее, чем представлялось Андрею. Неужто тоже предки? Или просто изощренный ум и редкая целеустремленность? Почему-то Андрею казалось – второе вероятнее. И это даже больше тревожило. Ведь к чему все это может привести… Следить надо. И не только и не столько глазами, сколько открывшимся чутьем…

Вот она ищет пути, уже билеты покупает… Неужто собралась на Камчатку? Похоже, так и есть. А ведь при желании она и семью Кирилла легко сможет отыскать… Что же делать? Скорее всего, опередить. А обычным способом уже некогда… Что ж… Придется необычным. Через сны и пространства. Надеясь, что все же, его увидят и узнают – пусть даже никогда не спят… И он успеет их предупредить. Надеялся, по правде сказать, больше всего на Алису. Ведь сны и видения рядом ходят… Зато уж представить то место, куда надо попасть, было легче легкого. А там уж искать – в лесу или в доме. Получилось, кажется, даже легче, чем в первый раз – словно за один шаг перенесся в знакомые места. И его сразу встретили. Может, уже и ждали? Конечно, Алиса, как он и полагал. И… Кирилл.

– Андрей… – колокольчиком прозвенел голос Алисы. – Как ты быстро…

– Ты молодец, – Кирилл улыбнулся. – Но… по какому поводу? Что-то случилось?

– Да. Ленхен, кажется, всерьез вами заинтересовалась. Она собирается к вам.

– Не совсем неожиданно. Но тем не менее неприятно.

– Вы должны что-то сделать. Если она узнает о вас… А она ведь может… теперь я это знаю.

– Спасибо. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

– Уверены?

– Не волнуйся, – рассмеялась Алиса. – У нас большой опыт по этой части.

– То есть… Если она все же полетит…

– Не удерживай ее, так будет лучше.

– Хорошо, надеюсь на вас.

* * *

Андрей вернулся домой в тревоге. Наблюдать над ситуацией он собирался не переставая. Не прерывая связи с Ленхен. Чувствуя все. Если бы получилось еще и видеть… Но хватало и ее чувств. Любопытство, нетерпение, предвкушение… Коварные планы. Последнее Андрея особенно тревожило. И чего только можно ожидать… Справятся ли родственники? Они, конечно, могут многое… но не все. А насчет того, что может Ленхен, Андрей и сам теперь был не уверен.

А она пробиралась к своей цели. И была намерена вырвать правду у ее хранителей… Любой ценой. И дорога до Камчатки казалась ей ничтожно малой в сравнении с перспективами. Долетит… а там уж…

Удивительное началось сразу после прилета. Уже чувствовалась близость таинственных сил. И они были ближе, чем можно было представить…

Ну надо же – ее встречали! Всем семейством! Тут впору бы рот разинуть, но только не Ленхен.

– Привет, Андреевы родственники! – преувеличенно обрадовалась она.

Глава семьи приветливо улыбнулся:

– Добро пожаловать.

Все обступили Ленхен и стали знакомиться. И вдруг Ленхен увидела знакомое лицо. Даже не сразу сообразила, но вдруг вспомнила – Вольтерра, странный мальчишка-телепат… Тот, что отговорил ее в последний момент. Оттащил. Причем в самом прямом смысле слова.

Эдвард. Он сказал, его зовут Эдвард.

– О. А мы уже знакомы… Эд.

Она пристально следила за его реакцией. Но он и глазом золотистым не моргнул. Вот же… Ну хоть обвинять ни в чем не собирается.

– Ну, надеюсь, познакомимся поближе.

– Я тоже надеюсь.

– Идемте в дом.

Зайдя в дом, Ленхен смотрела во все глаза. Внешне все и впрямь выглядело обычно. Только – ей показалось, что демонстративно обычно. Словно эту самую обычность напоказ выставляли. Мол, мы как все. А у самих – ни одной кровати! Хотя… Нет, одна-то была, но для такой семьи это явно маловато. Явно для гостей.

Хорошо же Ленхен видела в щелочки. А потом ее догадка подтвердилась. Потому как ту самую единственную кровать предоставили ей. А сами долго еще шуршали за стенками. И ложиться спать явно не собирались. Как бы за ними проследить? Похоже, ей этой ночью тоже спать не придется…

Ленхен тихо-тихо встала и прокралась в коридор. Замерла, прислушиваясь. Но слов было не разобрать. Придется рискнуть и подойти ближе…

– А она ведь не отступится.

Конечно, это голос Эдварда.

– Я уже не раз имел случай заметить, насколько она упряма.

– На могу не согласиться… – а это уже Кирилл.

– И что делать? – пробасил Миша.

– Если что – жестко перехватить, – о как телепат заговорил…

– Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, – снова Кирилл.

«Ах, они так!» – подумала Ленхен.

Вдруг Эдвард зашептал что-то неразборчивое.

– Правда? Хорошо, сейчас, не беспокойся… – кажется, это Дима, успела подумать Ленхен перед тем, как веки у нее начали стремительно тяжелеть. До кровати ей помогла добраться только мысль, что засыпать на полу в коридоре – глупо и подозрительно.

* * *

Проснулась она за полдень, в своей постели… и даже не чувствовала себя разбитой. И от этого только сильнее вспыхнула досада. Надо ж было так!.. Неужели этих нелюдей ничем не проймешь? И то, чему ее учили, чем она отличалась от остальных, чем гордилась – здесь бессильно?

Во всяком случае, в глазах Эдварда читалось именно это. И разве могла она это так оставить? Пожалуй, стоило сказать об этом Эдварду прямо. Наедине.

– Ты что, чувствуешь каждое мое движение?

– Не совсем так. Просто я догадываюсь, что у тебя на уме.

– И тебе это не нравится.

– Ты и сама знаешь. Мне тебя жаль.

– Жаль? Почему это?

– Ты зря тратишь время.

– Я недостойна посвящения и приобщения?

– Приобщения к чему? – как-то снисходительно усмехнулся Эдвард.

– К вашим высоким тайнам.

– Вынужден тебя разочаровать, – теперь он почти смеялся. – Ты не по адресу. Все наши «высокие тайны» – у тебя перед глазами, мы их не прячем. А других не имеется.

– Ты о чем?

– Неужели непонятно? Мы живем обычной жизнью, в которой нет ничего, что тебя заинтересует.

– А сверхспособности? Разве вы не такие, как Вольтури?

– Ну, в этом смысле мы по сравнению с Вольтури непримечательны.

– Но можете их одолеть.

– Сомневаюсь. Да нам и ни к чему это делать. Мы не враждуем.

– А чем же занимаетесь? Такими милыми вещами, как Андрей и рассказывал?

– Я уже сказал – мы просто живем. Обычной жизнью.

– Вот глупцы.

Эдвард только хмыкнул:

– Предупреждал ведь – разочаруешься.

– А где нет?

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

– Прекрасно понимаешь.

– Хорошо. Не все могут снести утрату человеческой сущности.

Ленхен пристально взглянула на него:

– И?..

– Нет того, ради чего стоило бы за этим гнаться.

– А если меня… как раз и не интересует человеческая сущность?

– Тогда ты выбрала самую темную и опасную дорогу из всех. Причем не только для себя, но и для Андрея тоже.

– Андрея никто не заставляет идти за мной.

– Он пойдет, потому что любит тебя.

– Ну и дурак. И слабак. Хотя без него, конечно, печально…

Эдвард поджал губы:

– А я надеялся, что ошибался насчет тебя.

– Думал, я светлая дурочка?

– Нет, я думал, что ты способна любить хотя бы одного человека, кроме себя.

– Ну… Постольку-поскольку.

– Вот в том-то и дело…

– А если и так – что ты сделаешь?

– Не буду позволять тебе навредить. И не я один. Вся наша семья.

– Ну-ну. Ладно.

Эдвард вдруг улыбнулся:

– Но, если тебя так тянет поиграть в высокие тайны, препятствовать не буду. Можешь делать здесь все, что хочешь. Только убедишься, что я был прав.

Прозвучало насмешливо, но Ленхен не собиралась пренебрегать этим разрешением. Везде ходила и всех расспрашивала… И ей отвечали. Вот только не то, что она ожидала. Перед ней и в самом деле разворачивалась скучная, добропорядочная жизнь. Ничего сверхъестественного. Правда, Ленхен очень хотела на охоту. А на нее семейство отправляться не спешило.

Какие ж они отвратительно добрые! От семейного лада и неизменных благожелательных улыбок просто в глазах рябило. Хотелось домой. Или насолить. Только вот как таким насолишь? Не через Вольтури же. Хотя… Интересно, смогли бы тут что-то сделать ее собственные друзья. Если они и правда друзья. Может, и правда попробовать? Ленхен знала, что теперь ей легче с ними связаться. Благо, способности позволяли. И усиливались с каждым днем. Похоже, настала пора ими воспользоваться.

* * *

– Баунтилевич? Могу стать вампиром, но не дают.

– А конкретнее?

– Я в семейке нелюдей. Отвратительно добрых и хороших. Как их дожать?

– Где ты отыскала такие экземпляры?

– На просторах Камчатки. Так что мне делать?

– Бери коварством.

– Коварно охмурять прикажешь?

– Если придется. Но лучше всего поставить их в такую ситуацию, чтобы у них не осталось выбора кроме как сделать тебя вампиром.

– Спасибо, ты мне очень помог, шеф.

– Не ехидничай. Я тебя знаю – справишься.

– Спасибо, шеф.

Сказать легко, а вот решить, что делать… Не на медведя же в лесу напороться? Хотя если напороться – можно и побороть. Интересно, видели ли эти добренькие вампирчики нечто подобное? Скорее всего, даже не представляли себе. А может, тем лучше? Уж она-то их удивит. Только бы представился случай.

Недолго думая, Ленхен сунулась в лес. Нарочно стремилась забраться поглубже в чащу. Вызывала на себя опасность. Что в этих лесах ее долго ждать не придется, она не сомневалась.

А вот и медведик. Миленький… И немаленький.

– Ну иди сюда, – провоцировала его Ленхен.

Сработало: медведь пошел прямо на нее. А она радостно раскрыла объятия. Легче легкого! А потом сесть верхом и скакать. Туда, куда захочется. И где ждет ее обалдевшее семейство Калининых. Не терпелось увидеть их лица.

И в самом деле, они впечатлились. Особенно Миша – взглянул как-то… неоднозначно. Даже будто и восхитился. Алиса держалась спокойнее, и посматривала на остальных с видом «ну, что я говорила?» Вмешиваться никто не спешил. Ленхен решилась продемонстрировать кое-что еще – для закрепления эффекта. Дальнейшую власть над медведем. Спрыгнула на землю и направилась к семейству. Медведь поднялся на задние лапы и последовал за ней, до мелочей повторяя ее походку.

Калинины даже заулыбались. Но потом Кирилл все же спросил:

– И что ты хочешь этим доказать?

– Что тоже кое-что умею.

– Так и развивай на здоровье.

– Это я и собираюсь сделать.

– Так у тебя и своих средств достаточно.

– Хочу пополнить знания.

– Не советую за наш счет.

– За другой вы не дали, насколько я помню. Почему бы вам самим об этом не позаботиться – по-родственному, так сказать?

Калинины начали переглядываться.

– Что скажешь? – обратился Кирилл к Эдварду.

– Может, правда будем приглядывать?

– А раньше мы чем занимались? – фыркнула Роза.

– Но не приравнивали меня к себе.

– А что скажет Андрей? – спросил Дима.

– А мы его не спросим.

– Это что же будет – собираешься явиться к нему вампиром? – хмыкнул Миша. – Мы, знаешь ли, родственника лишаться не хотим…

– Тогда давайте его сюда вызовем.

С этим семейство неожиданно легко согласилось. И Андрей собрался к ним раньше, чем его позвали. Настроение и мысли Ленхен просто не давали усидеть на месте. И больно было… От того, что, несмотря на эти самые мысли, продолжал ее любить. И готов был нестись помочь.

* * *

В самолете, считая минуты до прибытия, Андрей сам не заметил, как задремал – и снова привиделось что-то странное. Золотоволосый мужчина в красной одежде, которого он никогда не видел, но узнал мгновенно.

– Здравствуй, Андрей.

– Мариус? Мариус Римский?

– Как быстро ты узнал меня… Но я другого и не ждал, ведь ты… его кровь.

– Зачем ты пришел?

– Предупредить тебя.

– О чем?

– О супруге твоей.

– Я и так уже догадываюсь…

– Будет тяжело. Не допускай ее обращения.

– Я и сам не хотел бы… Буду стараться изо всех сил. Но, – не удержался Андрей, – почему ты советуешь мне это?

– Потому что иначе будет очень плохо. Всем.

– А… вам?

– Мне это не понравится.

– Чем же?

– Она слишком усилит своих дружков. Они станут еще опаснее и начнут куда больше вмешиваться в дела этого мира. И в наши, в том числе. И к тому же… – Мариус вдруг улыбнулся, – могу сказать, что мне пока еще не надоело держать свое слово.

– Слово?

– То, что я дал себе, когда вручал свой пояс твоему предку, – улыбка Мариуса стала грустной. – Ты похож на него…

– О, правда? Спасибо…

Андрей смутился. Он вспомнил старую легенду, вспомнил рассказ пращура и слова Кирилла… Ну да ладно, к нему-то приставать не будут.

– Так вы до сих пор… наблюдаете?

– Разумеется.

– Издалека? – Андрею вспомнились слова Кирилла о том, что Мариуса уже много веков никто не видел.

– Да, именно так. Это лучше для всех, да и мне самому пока лучше не объявляться… Многие считают меня погибшим… сгоревшим в собственном доме в Венеции много веков назад. И лучше не развеивать этой уверенности еще какое-то время.

– Пожар? – удивленно переспросил Андрей.

– Да, прежняя жизнь полностью сгорела… – Мариус снова странно улыбнулся. – Почти.

И Андрей понял:

– Образ… Потрет Андрея!

– Ты и об этом знаешь? Да, он уцелел… Вернее, я выхватил его из огня в последний момент… И отдал на хранение старинному другу. Непросто было с ним расстаться, поверь… Но потому и отдал, что слишком дорожил.

– А вы в самом деле дружите с Вольтури?

– Да. У нас всегда было о чем говорить… помимо власти.

– Наверно, это хорошо. Вот друзьям Ленхен нужна власть. Да и сама Ленхен, наверное, нужна им только для этого. Вот ведь – проглядел, а теперь не знаю, как быть…

– Боюсь, только сердцем и удержишь. Да и то…

– Надежды мало?

– Скорее всего. Но есть.

– Что ж, значит, придется постараться. Спасибо.

Мариус в ответ улыбнулся – той самой улыбкой, от которой, понял Андрей, когда-то екнуло сердце его пращура. И исчез.

* * *

Андрей проснулся взволнованным – и словами Мариуса, и тем, что он, оказывается, не так далек, как думалось… Такая мощная поддержка. И это придавало уверенности, хотя положение и было серьезным – он понял это, едва увидев лица родни.

– Она так решительно настроена?

– Весьма, – вздохнула Эмма.

– Сделаем что можем…

– Думаешь, сможешь переубедить ее?

– Ну должен же я хоть попытаться.

Эмма только головой покачала, явно сомневаясь в успехе. Все тревожно переглядывались. А Андрей смотрел на стремительно вошедшую Ленхен.

– Андрей! Как ты быстро!

– Мне же плохо без тебя, – она подошла, прижалась к нему… А он чувствовал, как возбужденно стучит ее сердце и знал – она думает совсем о другом. И от этого было больно. Что с этим делать? И как переубедить ее?

Хоть к высшим силам обращайся. А впрочем – почему бы нет? У Андрея ведь такие связи! И возможности. Если уж во сне сумел говорить с теми, кто никогда не спит… если сумел преодолеть преграду времени… Отчего бы не попробовать применить это несколько иначе? Направить воздействие прямо на Ленхен. Может, так будет легче достучаться до ее души…

Андрей покосился на Эдика, надеясь, что тот прочел его мысли и сможет ввести остальных в курс дела.

Эдик едва заметно кивнул.

Теперь еще обсудить бы втайне от Ленхен. Только вот как… Опять ее усыпить? И сразу нагнать снов?

Впрочем, все оказалось гораздо проще…

– Мама просто гений! – восторженно прошептал Эдик.

Андрей не мог с ним не согласиться. Для того, чтобы увлечь Ленхен на кухню готовить ему ужин – с чувством, толком и расстановкой – надо было быть воистину гением, ибо Ленхен считала, что есть вещи куда более интересные, чем проводить по полдня у плиты…

– Ну, теперь можно не волноваться, ближайшую пару часов она ее точно не выпустит! – со знанием дела сказала Алиса.

Можно было удалиться в библиотеку и поговорить без помех.

– У Андрея есть план, – без предисловий начал Эдик.

– Какой? – спросил Дима.

– Ну, это не план… Скорее, просто мысль. Понимаете, в самолете по дороге сюда я вздремнул… и опять не без снов. Собственно, это на мысль и навело.

И Андрей рассказал о приснившемся в самолете.

– Ты видел Мариуса?! – Кирилл был ошеломлен.

– Да. И он сказал, что надежды мало, но она есть.

– Что ж, думаю, ему стоит поверить.

– Я тоже так считаю. А еще… что он сможет помочь.

– Как?

– А явиться во сне Ленхен. И как следует ее напугать.

– Чем это напугать? – спросил Миша. – Клыками? Судя по тому, что мы видели, этим ее не проймешь…

– Скорее всего, – Кирилл вдруг улыбнулся. – Но, думаю, у Мариуса есть другие варианты…

Кирилл, Эдик и Андрей начали переглядываться.

– Да что у вас на уме? – не выдержала Роза.

– Наверно, – ответил Андрей, – что-нибудь из серии «тебя выпьют и бросят», вот такое показать…

– Могло бы получиться, – вставила Алиса. – Помните, как я однажды показала Аро фальшивое видение?

– Да уж, это было мощно, – Дима приобнял ее за плечи. – Вот только не знаю… Мы ведь уже сколько времени пытаемся до нее это донести – не получается…

– К женщинам нужен особый подход, – вздохнул Кирилл.

– Ты совершенно прав, – с этими словами в комнату вошел…

– Мариус?! – этот возглас у всего семейства получился в унисон.

– Глазам не верю… Мариус Римский! – Кирилл выступил вперед. – Что тебя привело?

– То же, что и вас всех, – Мариус повернулся и посмотрел на Андрея. – Семейное дело.

Андрей про себя отметил, что Мариус выглядит почти так же как во сне, разве что одежда современная, хотя и опять-таки красного цвета.

– Но как же ты… вошел? – вырвалось у Андрея. – Она видела тебя?

Мариус с улыбкой покачал головой.

– Нет, не волнуйся. И твоей очаровательной супруге, Stregoni Benefici, я представлюсь чуть позже, – добавил он, обращаясь к Кириллу.

– Хорошо, как тебе будет угодно. Сначала – обсуждение плана в деталях. Полагаю, суть ты уже знаешь.

– Да, – Мариус снова посмотрел на Андрея. – Осталось лишь найти то, что переубедит твою жену. Или… заставит ее вспомнить, что ты занимаешь не последнее место в ее сердце.

– Но ее жажда силы и власти слишком сильна, – заметил Эдик.

– Есть и другие сильные чувства. Особенно в сердце женщины…

У Эдика вдруг широко распахнулись глаза. Андрею показалось, что Эдик покраснел бы до ушей, будь у него возможность…

– Что тебя так смутило, дитя мое? На войне хороши все средства…

– Ему скажите, – Эдик кивнул на Андрея.

– Андрей, если Ленхен почувствует, что может потерять тебя, твою любовь… Ей станет больно.

– То есть, ты имеешь в виду, что… надо заставить ее ревновать? – странно, но эта мысль почему-то не приходила Андрею в голову. – Но… как?

– Я об этом позабочусь, – Мариус коварно улыбнулся. – Но нужно, чтобы ты помог мне. Как следует помог, пусть даже это будет непросто…

– Я на все готов.

– Прекрасно. Надеюсь, остальные, – он обвел глазами семейство Калининых, – нам помогут?

– Разумеется, – отозвался Кирилл. Его дети закивали.

– Но главные роли – у нас с тобой, Андрей…

– И что же придется играть?

Мариус снова улыбнулся – той самой улыбкой заставляющей сердце сладко замирать:

– Ты ведь помнишь, с чего все началось, Андрей?

* * *

Ленхен не помнила, когда в последний раз ей приходилось столько стоять у плиты. Сейчас она просто с ног валилась. Еле доползла до кровати… И почти сразу провалилась в странный сон.

Снилась ей большая гостиная в этом же самом доме. Шторы задернуты, горят свечи, и комната кажется старинной, словно за окнами – восемнадцатый-девятнадцатый век… Обстановка таинственная, даже мистическая. Андрей сидит в кресле и, может от того, что сильно чем-то взволнован, а может, из-за обстановки – тоже выглядит не таким, каким Ленхен привыкла его видеть. Моложе, восторженнее… И одежда старинная. Хоть сейчас картину пиши. Ленхен даже не подозревала, что ее муж такой интеллигентный, что он так утонченно красив.

Вот он встрепенулся, будто что-то услышав… Но, кажется, ничего особенного не случилось. Разве что чуть дрогнули занавески, заплясало на мгновение пламя свечей…

– Мариус? – полушепотом то ли спросил, то ли позвал Андрей. – Войди, двери открыты…

И рядом с ним появился невозможно красивый мужчина, одетый тоже по-старинному… Золотоволосый, с пронзительно-синими глазами и словно из мрамора выточенным лицом. Ангел, по какой-то прихоти решивший спрятать свои крылья под красным бархатом.

Андрей поднял на него взгляд, и на лице у него отразилось странное чувство – радость, смешанная с волнением, чуть ли не со страхом.

– Я так по тебе скучал, – тихо сказал тот, кого назвали Мариусом.

Андрей вдруг отвел глаза, словно смутившись.

– Что же ты молчишь?

– Зачем говорить? Ты и так знаешь, о чем я думаю…

Что-то в этом разговоре Ленхен смутно не нравилось.

– Нет, нет, я не могу пойти на это, нет!

– Мариус, я сам знаю, что прошу многого…

– Еще недавно, мне казалось, ты сам этого не хотел. И твоя семья… Они ведь хотели, чтобы ты жил обычной жизнью, человеческой! В этом была их цель… и моя, ты не забыл об этом?

– Они хотели мне счастья, – горько усмехнулся Андрей. – Но немного не угадали… С той силой, которой я обладаю, трудно оставаться обычным человеком. Слишком многие чувствуют ее, желают… И за что только не выдают это желание! За любопытство, за дружбу… даже за любовь.

– И ты думаешь, что-то изменится?

– Все изменится, если мы помедлим. Необратимо изменится, – Андрей протянул руку, едва не касаясь руки Мариуса. – Не хочу это говорить, но я боюсь, Мариус…

Тот как-то странно посмотрел на протянутую руку, чуть обнажившееся запястье.

– Не искушай, ангел…

Ангел?! Кажется, сон начинал превращаться в кошмар.

– Чего ты боишься? Снова видение? Что на этот раз увидела в грядущем прелестная Элис?

– Нечто серьезное. Потому я и решил, что нам стоит обсудить это всем вместе.

– Вместе?

– Да, – Андрей прикрыл глаза, словно сосредотачиваясь… И уже через секунду в комнате стали появляться остальные члены семьи Калининых. И тоже – знакомые, но преображенные… Или ставшие наконец-то собой? Сейчас была ясно видна их истинная сущность. Бессмертны, прекрасны… и опасны.

Мариус поднялся и с учтивым поклоном шагнул навстречу главе семейства.

– Такие вопросы надо решать на совете.

– Да, вы совершенно правы…

Семья бесшумно и словно в мгновение ока расселась в гостиной. Случайно или нет, но Андрей и Мариус оказались в самом центре семейного круга – вместе.

– Итак, – начал Кирилл, – полагаю, вы помните наш последний разговор, Мариус…

– Разумеется.

– Но с тех пор многое изменилось.

– Что же именно?

– Я уже сказал тебе, – произнес Андрей, – многие люди замечают мой дар… И не только замечают, но и…

– Стремятся заполучить, – прозвенел голосок Алисы. – И в выборе средств при этом не стесняются.

– Пора что-то с этим сделать. Пора понять, кто любит меня на самом деле, непритворно. Любит меня, а не мою силу, желая перекроить с ее помощью весь мир…

Ленхен вздрогнула. Захотелось крикнуть: неправда, я не такая! Только вот голоса у нее в этом сне, похоже, не было. Во всех смыслах.

– К сожалению, это не метафора, а правда, Мариус, – тихо и серьезно сказала Эмма. – И именно поэтому Андрей…

– Я сделал свой выбор. Я хочу избавить мир от искушения, каким является мой дар… Я хочу исчезнуть для смертных. Ты ведь поможешь мне, Мариус? Обрати меня и мы уедем в Венецию. Вместе. Если пожелаешь – я никогда не покину стен твоего дома! – Андрей, казалось, забыл, что на него смотрит вся семья.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим вечным тюремщиком?

– Нет, – вдруг заговорил Эдвард. – Его спасителем. Его защитником.

– Тем же, чем был всегда, – произнеся это, губы Андрея шевельнулись почти беззвучно, но Ленхен не составило труда понять, какое слово он произнес.

Amato. Возлюбленный.

Ленхен просто обезумела от горя и гнева. Чертов извращенец! И этот Мариус… Как он смеет касаться руки Андрея и смотреть так… да один этот взгляд превзойдет все, что только можно вообразить, опасаясь измены!

– Так вы… Отдаете его мне?

– Пожалуй, да. Теперь – отдаем.

Кирилл произнес это так уверенно, что можно было не сомневаться – вердикт обжалованию не подлежит.

– Спасибо… – прошептал Андрей. – Тогда лучше поспешить…

– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы Мариус сделал это сам? – спросил Кирилл.

Андрей только кивнул. Семейство переглянулось.

– Оставим их, – почти приказал глава семьи. И через мгновение комната опустела.

Андрей расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, словно собирался вздремнуть.

– Ты дрожишь… – прошептал Мариус, наклоняясь к нему. – Не бойся, не надо, мой ангел…

Андрей только закрыл глаза. Мариус склонился ниже и его золотые волосы, как занавес, заслонили все от глаз Ленхен…

– НЕТ! ХВАТИТ! – наконец-то сумела прокричать Ленхен…

И проснулась.

* * *

Долго еще не могла она осознать, что это был всего лишь сон. Сердце норовило выпрыгнуть из груди, а увиденное все еще стояло перед глазами. А если и правда?.. Нет, нет, она не допустит, не отдаст! Но внутри все сжималось от боли, стоило вспомнить его слова: «Любит меня, а не мою силу, желая перекроить с ее помощью весь мир…»

Как же доказать, что это не так, как же отнять Андрея у них?

О Баунтилевиче и его дружках Ленхен сейчас даже не думала. Андрей – ее и только ее. И она готова стать чем угодно, кем угодно, чтобы только утащить его отсюда. И даже – как он хотел там, во сне – спрятать его ото всех, если потребуется. Так она и сделает!

– Ленхен, что такое? Ты кричала… Кошмар приснился?

– Еще какой! Что ты, ты… с вампирами целуешься!!! С мужиками!!!

– Что?! – Андрей ошарашенно посмотрел на нее. – Знаешь, милая, по-моему, ты чересчур увлеклась… всем этим.

– Хорошо, если так. Но очень реальный был кошмар.

– Ну, успокойся, это же просто сон…

– Слишком похожий на правду. Я чуть с ума не сошла от страха…

– Неужели вампиров испугалась?

– Нет. Совсем другого…

– Чего же?

– Тебя потерять, – и Ленхен прижалась к его груди.

Андрей остро ощутил: все хорошо, все правильно… И обнял ее в ответ.

– Ты никогда не потеряешь меня, обещаю…

– Правда-правда? Это хорошо!

– Ты же знаешь, что для меня ты дороже всех и всего… Дороже целого мира.

И Ленхен просто растаяла от таких слов:

– Ты для меня… тоже.

И сказала она это совершенно искренне. И он в ответ улыбнулся ей – как в том сне… Кажется, за всю совместную жизнь не было у них более сладких минут. Таких, что голова шла кругом. Таких, за которые все отдашь. А Ленхен впервые хотелось отдать все сейчас – за него, который и сейчас, наяву, казался сошедшим со старинной картины…

– Поехали домой, Андрей…

– Что, сейчас?

– Да…

– Ты за этим меня позвала?

– Нет, но это уже неважно.

– Почему же?

– Ты важнее.

– Надолго ли, радость?

– Навсегда…

– Правда-правда, душа моя?

– Клянусь… И никому не отдам тебя. Ни во сне, ни наяву.

И так хотелось поверить… И верилось.

А еще Андрей знал – другой персонаж привидевшегося Ленхен «кошмара» тоже знает об этом… А значит, все и в самом деле будет так, как сейчас, в эту минуту.

«Спасибо, Мариус», – Андрей надеялся, что эта его мысль будет услышана.

И тут же почувствовал отклик. И понял – Мариус еще здесь.

«Ты прекрасно справился, я рад за тебя».

«Я сам счастлив».

– Он счастлив, – тихо произнес Эдвард, глядя на семью. – Все удалось… Вы не напрасно пришли, Мариус.

– Тогда я тоже счастлив. Насколько это вообще для меня возможно.

Кирилл понимающе посмотрел на него.

Кажется, все и правда было хорошо. Будет и дальше, если они будут продолжать делать то, что делали всегда – оберегать семью. Со всеми ее ответвлениями. И… все вместе.

– Мариус, мы можем надеяться увидеть вас вновь?

– Может быть. Если я буду нужен ему снова.

– А просто так? Вы скрывались так долго, может быть, пора вернуться? Хотя бы для немногих… К тому же, если мы делаем одно дело…

– Я подумаю.

Эдвард улыбнулся при этих словах. Похоже, расслышал больше, чем было сказано.

– В любом случае, я буду продолжать оберегать его, пока он будет в этом нуждаться. И пока не решит подняться к тем пределам, что нам недоступны.

– Это будет еще нескоро.

– Но для нас, бессмертных, можно сказать, уже завтра.

– Это вас печалит?

– Не знаю. Просто заставляет задуматься о том, так ли много стоит бессмертие… наше бессмертие. Может, он познает что-то намного большее… что нам не дано.

– Думаю, так и будет, – сказала Алиса. – Но пока он должен жить обычной… и счастливой жизнью.

– Ну уж об этом мы позаботимся.

– Все-таки «мы»? – улыбнулась Эмма.

– Конечно. Мне не привыкать, сколько веков я делаю это…

– Мы рады.

Мариус кивнул с улыбкой.

– Что же теперь?

– Как получится. Думаю, сейчас ему лучше вернуться домой… Любить и быть любимым.

– И пусть все силы ему в этом помогут.

_Август-сентябрь 2012, июнь, декабрь 2013_


End file.
